In portable AC generators used at outdoor construction sites and the like, there may be a need for not only a three phase 200V output used for motive force, but also a single phase 100V or single phase 200V output for lighting, electrical heating equipment, etc. One example of an AC generator capable of simultaneously outputting a three phase four wire output and a single phase three wire output is set forth in Patent Citation 1 below.